Why does Vriska Love the Rain?
by Huge8itch
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la Heiress y todo el mundo quiere disfrutar de la gran fiesta, excepto una pequeña niña.
1. Chapter 1

Aquel era un día grande. Un día que pasaría a la historia. La Heiress, la heredera, Feferi Peixes cumpliría 3 ciclos, y toda Alternia estaba engalanada para la ocasión. Todas las colmenas asomaban tapices y banderas con el escudo imperial y las calles, plazas y balcones estaban adornadas con flores y banderines del color de la sangre de la pequeña. Se planeaban grandes banquetes, bailes y recepciones en las que todos los súbditos podrían admirar a su pequeña (y posible) futura emperatriz. Todos los habitantes de Altenia estaban obligados a llevar un regalo en un día tan especial. Los que no poseían nada de un valor suficiente no tenían otra opción que entregarse a si mismos o a sus conocidos como esclavos. Pero a pesar de todo, incluso las castas más bajas del Hemospectrum, que podrían disfrutar de comida gratis estaban conformes. Un Wriggling Day no ocurre todos los días, había dicho la Condesce. Se repartiría pan y comida entre los LowBloods y se celebraría un enorme banquete esa noche en la que todos los Highbloods, la alta aristocracia debía asistir. Era una ocasión para lucirse, para mostrar sus colores con orgullo en pomposos vestidos y engalanados uniformes militares. Algunos LowBloods tendrían el privilegio de asistir a dicho baile, pero no como invitados, sino en calidad de sirvientes, siguiendo y llenando los vasos de Champange vacíos y portando canapés y otras delicias caras solo al alcance de unos pocos.

Todo el mundo estaba contento por unos días.

Todo el mundo menos una pequeña niña.

-¡Pues sí quieres ir, vete! -gritaba al gran mástil de madera tras el cual se escondía una pequeña figura más o menos de su mismo tamaño.

-P-pero Vvris...

-¡N8 TE NECESIT8, VET8 C8N 8LLA!

Vriska Serket era una troll pequeñaja, de largo cabello enmarañado e incontrolable mal genio. En realidad Eridan no sabía que había hecho para que se pusiera así. Habían estado cazando y explorando como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo normal. Estaban pescando tan tranquilos cuando le había preguntado qué iba a llevar a la fiesta y ella había cogido todas sus capturas y las había tirado por la borda gritando. Eridan ya había cumplido los tres ciclos y con Vriska que aún estaba a mitad de su segundo ciclo de vida, pensó que era una rabieta.

-¿Pero por que me gritas?-preguntó el chico.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un notable tono azul y abrió mucho los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y encerrarse en la cabina del barco. Eridan se encogió de hombros y continuó pescando como si nada, apoderándose de los peces que había pescado ella.

Mientras Vriska, se rascaba furiosa los brazos y las piernas, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, murmurando "Estúpido Ampora" una y otra vez. Siempre se rascaba cuando estaba nerviosa o frustrada.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una cálida gotita azul cayó sobre su brazo, y asustada se llevó las manos a la cara para descubrir que estaba llorando. Odiaba llorar. Llorar la hacía débil. Y ella no era débil. Spidermum, su lusus le había explicado en innumerables ocasiones que no debía llorar y menos delante de alguien que pudiera verla. Llorar no era algo bueno. Llorar no era algo aceptable en Alternia. Si tenías ganas de llorar simplemente debías reprimirlas. Era lo que le habían enseñado.

Pero por qué estaba llorando para empezar.

Ni siquiera lo entendía del todo.

Trató de recordar los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a esconderse de esa manera. La conversación con Eridan. Ella había intentado una vez más llevarse bien con él. Eran un buen equipo y conseguían muchos grandes botines juntos. Pero Ampora no dejaba de hablar de Feferi. Continuamente. Y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Antes, todo lo bueno era para ella, todos sus juegos eran para ella. Ahora cuando le miraba y le veía sonreír como un estúpido sabía que estaba pensando en Feferi y le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no lo hacía, porque en el fondo albergaba sentimientos de un color indefinido entre el rojo y el pálido pero estaban ahí.

Se apretó la muñeca con la mano hasta dejar una leve marca azul que se desvaneció rápidamente.

Suspiró y se levantó pesadamente, saliendo de su escondite.

-Eridan, quiero irme a casa.

* * *

><p>-He dicho que no voy a ir -dijo tirandose en la cama, en casa.<p>

La voz enfadada de Spidermum resonó en su cabeza.

-¿No traes nada de comer y encima me dices que vas a rechazar la invitación a la fiesta? ¿Eres una low8lood?

-Por favor... -enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada- No quiero ha8lar del tema.

-Madura, Vriska.

Hizo una mueca que su lusus no vio. Spidermum aún era lo bastante pequeña como para coger en casa... al menos en parte. Sus patas y cabeza asomaban al interior por el hueco del balcón de la torre más alta de su colmena, mirándola.

-Vriska Serket, levántate de la cama.

-No.

-Vriska.

-No.

-Vriska no me o8ligues a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Como qué? -se incorporó de repente y le tiró la almohada a la cara- ¿Vas a comerme? Me da igual.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambas durante unos minutos. Unos débiles sollozos comenzaron a ganar protagonismo hasta ser quejidos ahogados por la tela de las sábanas.

-Vriska, qué hemos ha8lado so8re llorar.

La niña no respondió, sólo se encogió aún más sobre sí misma. Una de las patas de Spidermum la tocó con delicadeza, acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A MI QU8 ME IMPORTA SI FEFERI TIENE 3 CICLO O... O SE MUERE! ME DA IGUAL. NO QUIERO IR A LA FIESTA, ES ESTÚPIDO -gritó agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Miró a Spidermum gimoteando y se limpió los mocos azules en la manga de la camiseta- Me gusta Eridan -confesó lloriqueando.

-¿Y 8ien?

-A él le gusta Feferi. No deja de ha8lar de Feferi. Feferi esto, Feferi lo otro. Todo el día Feferi.

-¿Y eso te pone celosa?

-¡Sí! ¡Porque es injusto!

-Cuéntame qué te pasa, mi niña...

-A ver... yo siempre estoy con Eridan, y nos lo pasamos muy 8ien juntos -trató de explicarse con las manos- Pero primero me dijo que no podíamos ser moirails porque él quería ser Moirail de Feferi porque... no lo sé. Quiere ser su amigo porque ella es la Heiress y es una seadweller como él.

Se sentó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y las abrazó apenada.

-Además yo no le gustaría a nadie...

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Si fuese como ella...

-Ella...

La niña le dio una pequeña patadita al libro que tenía sobre la cama. Siempre iba con ella, allá donde fuera.

-Si fuese como Mindfang todo sería más fácil...

El silencio se volvió a acomodar entre ellas mientras Spidermum la observaba juguetear tontamente con sus manos, hacerse pequeños arañazos y lamerse la sangre azul instantes después.

-¿Qué?-dijo mirando a su lusus aún con el dedo índice en la boca.

-Nada. Esta8a pensando que de8erías ir a esa fiesta. Ponerte un 8onito vestido y demostrar que tienes más orgullo que una niña quejica que lloriquea hasta dormirse. Así serías como Mindfang.

-¡Pero no quiero ir!

-¿Por qué eres tan ca8ezota?

-8ueno tuve que aprenderlo de alguien,.. -murmuró apartando la mirada con mala cara.

Una de las patas delanteras de Spidermum abrió la puerta del vestidor y sacó un pomposo y brillante vestido de seda blanca y azul. Un regalo que una amiga le había hecho en su último Wriggling Day.

-Vas a ponert...

-No

-Ahora.

Lo dejó sobre las oscuras sábanas y comenzó a picarla, dándole con la pata en la espalda.

-Vamos.

-¡Está 8ien! ¡Ya vale! ¡Me pondré el estúpido vestido!

Agarró la tela malhumorada y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza como hacían los chicos. Se deshizo de los pantalones que le quedaban anchos a causa de la poca carne que se adhería a los huesos de sus piernas y se puso el vestido, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-Preciosa.

Ella emitió un gruñido disconforme.

Una de las patas de Spidermum le levantó la barbilla mientras la otra se dedicó a cepillarle el pelo. Hacia semanas, quizá meses que no se peinaba y la larga mata de cabello oscuro estaba tan enredada que cada vez que su lusus acercaba el peine, pequeños gemiditos de dolor se escapaban de sus labios. Pero al poco rato consiguió desenmarañarlo por completo. La niña miraba al techo distraída y se limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda aún gimoteando. Después de los últimos tirones y quejidos, una coleta alta adornaba su cabeza y no había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Lista. Y ahora vas a ir a esa fiesta, y le vas a pegar una patada en el culo a Eridan -dijo Spidermum contenta- Si tienes suerte quizá eso sea el inicio de una 8onita kismesitude.

* * *

><p>Se sentía estúpida. Estúpida, pomposa e incomoda. El vestido le picaba y la coleta le tiraba del pelo. Pero al menos había conseguido que le dejase llevar sus zapatillas rojas de la suerte y no tenía ninguno de esos horribles zapatos tan altos.<p>

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, la empujaban, reían y hablaban sin parar. LowBloods más o menos de su edad paseaban de un lado a otro llevando bandejas repletas de pequeños canapés y copas de alguna especie de líquido verde flúor. La banda tocaba en una esquina himnos al imperio, a la Condesce y a la Heiress y acostumbrada a la soledad y silencio del mar, todos aquellos ruidos le atronaban los oídos haciéndola sentirse mal, incluso con náuseas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin demasiado cuidado por su peinado. Se tapó los oídos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"No quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí... ¿por qué sigo aquí?" Pensó ahora que por fin lograba escuchar de nuevo a la voz de su cabeza. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-¡Vvriska! ¡Pensaba que dijiste que no ibas a vvenir!

Lo miró aún con los oídos tapados, sin escucharle. Se fijó en su ropa aterciopelada y suave. Sintió casi instantáneamente la necesidad de alargar sus manos y tocarla. Su cabello perfectamente arreglado no permitía que ni un sólo pelo se escapase de su lugar. Llevaba galones y anillos y broches de ese material tan caro, hecho al fundir los cuernos de los LowBloods. Y le sonreía. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un adorable color azulado en apenas unos segundos.

-¡Estás muy guapa!

-... ¿Eh?

-Que estás muy guapa -se acercó hasta su oído para que le escuchara. Ella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. Eridan le cogió las manos, arrastrandola a bailar.


	2. Chapter 2

Se dejó llevar por él siguiendo los movimientos del baile. Una de las manos de Eridan entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos, mientras que la otra se posaba suavemente sobre su cintura, guiándola.

-No me habías contado que sabías bailar el vvals, Vvris.

-Y-y no sé…

-Yo no diría eso.

Eridan miró a sus zapatos haciendo que ella que le estaba mirando a él bajase la mirada también. Los pies de ambos se movían al compás de la música de la orquesta, al mismo tiempo que los de todas las demás parejas que bailaban en el centro del salón del palacio girando y haciendo que las largas faldas se movieran al ritmo de los movimientos de los caballeros de gala que las guiaban.

-Ojalá pudiera escribir obras tan hermosas como esta… -dijo él en uno de los momentos bajos de la música- Podría bautizarla en tu honor…

-¿8autizarla en mi honor?

-¡Claro! –la música volvió a recobrar intensidad lo que emocionó al muchacho que la atrajo hacia él con una media sonrisa- La dama azul, o… no sé, algo azul.

Vriska se rió y apretó un poco su hombro, acariciando la suave tela de su capa violeta. Siguieron bailando durante un buen rato, pieza tras pieza. Vals tras vals. Sonreían y sus miradas se encontraban de cuando en cuando, pero siempre que uno cazaba al otro observándole, le rehuía. Vriska le pisó un par de veces, pero no pareció importarle. Se alegraba de haberle hecho caso a Spidermom y haber ido a la fiesta. Sabía que Eridan podía ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía. A fin de cuentas, era un seadweller.

Un Principe.

Pensó en todas las cosas que le gustaban de él mientras bailaban. Lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, lo mucho que reían. Siempre la arropaba cuando tenía frío y pasaban las noches en vela hablando contando estrellas en medio del océano. Era un magnífico pirata digno de ser descendiente de Dualscar. Era valiente, inteligente y cruel. Un gran historiador y estratega que tenía mil historias que contar. Se preguntó por qué no había querido que fuese su moirail, dado que a efectos prácticos, ya lo eran. Al parecer una nota de tristeza nubló su rostro porque él la apretó con fuerza acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

Las miradas y las sonrisas tímidas no parecían típicas de dos personas que pasaban más de tres cuartas partes del tiempo juntas pero aquella noche todo era distinto. El entorno, la gente, la festividad… sin lugar a dudas era un momento especial para los dos.

El vals terminó, pero ellos continuaron agarrándose la mano el uno al otro. Vriska se instó a sí misma a hacer algo, a dar un paso adelante, pero se sentía al borde de un acantilado. A punto de caer. ¿Y si lo estropeaba? ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo y se lo dejaba claro de una vez por todas? ¿Cómo le volvería a mirar a la cara? ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Abrazarle? ¿Besarlo? Tragó saliva ruidosamente sintiendo la boca seca y la lengua aspera. Intentaba desesperadamente reunir el valor para hablarle pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y estaba segura de que si no se daba prisa Eridan se acabaría dando cuenta. Respiró profundamente y trató de encontrar las palabras correctas una vez más.

-Eridan...

Él la miró sonriendo.

-Eridan yo... tengo que decirte...

-¿Sí?

Las trompetas rompieron el murmullo de la gran sala y todo el mundo se giró en dirección a las enormes escaleras de peldaños dorados. Dos figuras miraban a los invitados desde la parte superior. Una de ellas era sin lugar a dudas la Condesce.

Her Imperious Condescencion.

Su larguísimo pelo flotaba a su alrededor y sujetaba el tridente con firmeza con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando su rostro. Una mueca de maldad pura que heló la sangre de más de uno. A su lado una niña pequeña jugueteaba con un lazo del vestido fuschia.

Ella tenía el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza que dejaba ver sus aletas a ambos lados de la cara y las redondas mejillas sonrosadas mostraban una expresión emocionada y feliz. Su símbolo resplandecía en pequeños diamantes blancos en su pecho y dos lowbloods sujetaban la cola del vestido. Una tiara con una gran joya fuschia brillaba sobre su frente. Con una entrada de la orquesta y de las dos filas de trompetas que apostadas en los dos extremos de la escalera, comenzaron el descenso. La muchedumbre contuvo la respiración con la intensidad del momento; ver a la Emperatriz y a su heredera juntas en un mismo lugar no era algo que ocurriera todos los días. Las dos únicas tyrian blood. La más alta casta en el hemospectrum. La realeza. Eridan le apretó la mano con fuerza, absorto mirando a las dos mujeres con la boca abierta.

Vriska sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho. Un dolor mezclado con tristeza porque notaba como ahora eran las manos de él las que sudaban y como su pulso se había acelerado con sólo verla. En serio, ¿qué tenía Feferi que no tuviera ella?

Frunció el ceño levemente, luego no tan levemente, y para cuando la Heiress puso el pie envuelto en el delicado zapato fuschia sobre el suelo de la sala, explotó como un volcán.

Deseó salir corriendo de allí, escapar. Pero la mano de él aferraba la suya con fuerza y a pesar de todo apenas le prestaba atención. Tiró de su mano para liberarla sin éxito un par de veces, y al tercer tirón Eridan se giró a mirarla.

-¿Te quieres estar quieta? -le recriminó susurrando.

-No... me quiero ir - él no cedía el agarre así que se veía obligada a tirar más fuerte. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a forcejear y a soltar siseos y murmullos malhumorados en medio de la multitud silenciosa. Los demás dejaron de mirar a la heredera para centrarse en la pelea y varios les mandaron callar murmurando sobre la poca educación y la falta de modales de la generación joven.

-¡Eridan suéltame de una vez!

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Que te quedas em8o8ado mirándola eso me pasa. ¿Qué es eso tan 8ueno que tiene ella que no tengo yo?

-¿De qué hablas, Vvris? ¡Nos estás poniendo en evvidencia!

La chica gruñó exasperada y terminó por soltarse del agarre a la fuerza.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡P-pero Vvriska!

-¡TE ODIO!

La chica salió corriendo de allí levantándose el vestido para no pisarlo. Eridan se quedó allí plantado, con toda la sala mirándole.

-L-lo siento, discúlpenla. Nunca ha tenido muy buen carácter.

* * *

><p>Vriska corrió y corrió pensando en lo estúpida que se sentía y en cuanto se arrepentía de haber ido a esa tonta fiesta cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba. Había escapado por una de las grandes puertas acristaladas que daban al enorme jardín y ahora, en plena oscuridad había corrido tanto que apenas podía escuchar el murmullo de la fiesta que continuaba sin ella.<p>

Las rodillas le temblaban, los pulmones le dolían y no podía ver apenas a dos metros de donde estaba. No sabía cómo volver, y tampoco es que quisiera. Se quitó las zapatillas y dejó que sus pies caminasen sobre la tupida hierba del jardín del palacio imperial. A algún sitio tenían que ir a parar sus impuestos y deseaba que fuera parte de esa alfombra tan cómoda. Se limpió las lágrimas con el vuelo del vestido caminando. Iba a volver a su colmena, suponía que si seguía andando en algún momento llegaría o al menos saldría del laberinto de setos. Los matorrales se alzaban a los dos lados y la superaban en altura por más de medio metro. En cada cruce que se encontraba siempre giraba hacia la izquierda por alguna razón. Después de ocho bifurcaciones giró por primera vez a la derecha y tras caminar descalza por el pasillo de setos el camino se abrió a un claro. Gracias a la luz de las lunas pudo ver una ornamentada fuente con peces y una excéntrica estatua de la propia Condesce en actitud de tirana, aunque en cierto modo esa era su actitud normal. Una H empedrada en el suelo trazaba caminos formando el símbolo de las Peixes y en cada punto cardinal, había un banco de piedra. Vriska se sentó en uno de ellos y dejó las zapatillas a un lado mirando como la luz de las lunas coloreaba el agua que fluía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió corriendo, o desde que había dejado de correr.

Un crujido detrás de ella la alertó, sacándola del ligero sueño en el que estaba entrando. Miró a los lados asustada. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque con aquel atuendo no tenía nada con lo que defenderse.

Otro crujido se oyó entre los setos.

Pasos.

Podía distinguir claramente el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban. La hierba susurrando. Sintió como una sombra se cernía sobre ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un grito de terror se escapó de sus pulmones.


End file.
